The Funky Warts
by Pothead
Summary: I made it PG cos I don't know what's going to happen in it. @ Hogwarts they are making a popband. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!! And plz read my other fic Lily @ Hogwarts.
1. The notice

Popstars

Popstars

A/N: This is my show of the Popstars TV series, Harry Potter style.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where walking down the marble staircase after Charms. Ron was really annoyed because he couldn't do a Shield charm. "Everytime I try and do one, I end up with a Dementor doing the Veela dance in front of me!" Ron complained. 

"You're saying the words wrong! It isn't _taramona leganasalda_, it's _tarona legamanalda_!" Hermione yelled at Ron. Ron rolled his eyeballs and accidentally threw a quill at her. Hermione dodged and it landed on a notice board. "Sorry!" Ron said to Hermione nervously. Ron went to get his quill. He started reading the page where the quill had landed. "COOL!" he yelled after a few minutes. "HARRY! COME AND SEE THIS!" Harry strolled over and read this:

__

The Funky Warts

Auditions for a brand new pop band made from Hogwarts pupils will be held next Saturday. We are looking for the 5 most talented singers from the school. The people that we are looking for should be talented, kind, organised, and able to mix with pupils who they maybe don't particularly get along with and pupils who have lots of time. Please learn a song off by heart and sing it on Saturday. 

The next Saturday…

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all learned songs during the week. Harry and Ron had performed in front of each other but Hermione practised alone. Harry and Ron had tried to listen to her voice while she was in the dorm, but Hermione had put a soundproofing charm on the room. Cho went first. Cho sang I'm not that kind by Anastasia. It sounded brilliant. Next was Malfoy. He sang we will Rock You by Five. It sounded terrible. When it was Harry's turn he got nervous, but he sang quite well. Ron sang brilliantly. Finally it was Hemione's go. She sang Alanis Morsette with Ironic. It was by far the best. Ron goggled at her. Harry just stared at her. When she finished there was a pause then the audience was filled with applause. Hermione smiled weakly. And then it was time to see who had made it into the top 30…

A/N: Like it? Harry's always good at everything, so I made him bad at something. 


	2. Who let the dogs out?

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall. The teachers where awarding marks out of 10 for each performance. Draco Malfoy got 2, 1, 1 1/2, and 10 (Professor McGonagall was looking at Snape angrily). After what seemed hours Harry's name was read out. He got 0, 7, 7 1/2 and 7. He felt quite proud. Ron got 9, 8, 7 and 8 1/2. Hermione got the best. Snape gave her 4, which was the highest anyone had got from him (except Slytherin, of course), 10, 10, and 10. Suddenly Neville came in. "Have I missed the auditions?" he asked panting. So Neville had a quick go. He sang Smash Mouth with 'Hey now! You're a rock star!'(A/N: I don't know the title.) He got 10, 10, 9 and 0. Then Crabbe and Goyle burst in. "Have we missed it?" Goyle asked as Crabbe rubbed a stitch. So they had a go! They did a duet of 'Who let the dogs out'. Harry and Ron hated to admit it, but it was great. They got 6, 5, 7 and 10. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout gave low marks to get revenge on Snape. And then Pansy strolled in. "Could I have a go?" she asked casually. So she sang 'Barbie girl' by Aqua. It sounded good, but she didn't have very good musical taste. 

'The top 30 are as follows:

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Colin Creevy, Ginny Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Peeves, Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Owen Cauldwell, Eleanor Branstone, Malcolm Baddock, Stewart Ackerley, Emma Dobbs, Laura Madley, Graham Pritchard, Kevin Whitby, Orla Quirke, Bloody Baron, Draco Malfoy, Vinicent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Robert Bones and Harry Potter," Prof. McGonagall shouted over the noisy crowd. 

"You are in groups of 4," Prof. McGonagall continued. At this Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione ran towards eachother…"you will be in the order that I called in. For example Hermione Granger will be with Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson."

__

"That means that I'm with Crabbe, Goyle, and that Bones kid! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: HAA! Harry has to work with Crabbe, Goyle and the Bones kid!!!!!!! I'm an evil writer!!! I'll have Chapter 3 posted by April 19th. 


End file.
